Can't Sleep
by Vuorikettu
Summary: Misaki just can't sleep, so he is going to ask from Mikoto if he could give him a company, but... MikoMisa(or SuoMi, I don't really know how to call this ship), yaoi, smut, one-shot. Rated for..well, I'm sure that you know what I mean


**Hi guys~! I'm back! I got too much inspiration, and I started to write some ReiSaru drabbles, but then, suddenly, I got some MikoMisa(or SuoMi, I'm not really sure how to call this ship _ '' )feels, so, I wanted to write something..and then, this story was born. And..this is my first fic about them..darn, they are one of my favorite couple, but I haven't drawn or wroted about them this far D8But now, just enyou the story~**

* * *

*KNOCK KNOCK*

Someone knocked on the door. A man who was sleeping on the sofa lazily opened his eyes, and sighed. It was dark. He tried to find a clock, but he didn't really need to find it, 'cause he already knew how much it was. He rose from the sofa, and walked towards his room's door. He placed his hand on the doorknob, and opened it. And what he saw surprised him.

"..Yata? What do you want?", he asked from the younger. Misaki looked at his King, and blushed a little bit.

"Uhm..well, uh..I-I'm sorry to disturb you, but..uh…"

"Say it already."

"I can't sleep, so..can I sleep he—", brunette's words were cut by his King, who had pulled the youth into the room, taking him on his lap, and closing the door. Misaki felt how his face turned red. Mikoto walked towards his sofa, and dropped the youth on it.

"Ow!", Misaki hissed when his butt met the sofa. It wasn't really soft place to sleep, after all.

"Don't be so noisy, Yata. And could you move a little bit? I have to fit in there too.", red-haired King said, and glanced at the boy.

"E-eeeh!? You mean..you mean that we will..sleep..together? I-in a same bed?", Misaki said, blushing even more. Of course he would really like to sleep with his King, but now it felt like things were happening too fast.

"Well, here isn't any other place to sleep. Or you can go back downstairs…", Mikoto then said. Misaki sighed, and moved making some room for his King. Mikoto muttered a silent 'thank you' to him, and then let himself lay down behind the youth. Misaki felt how his heart started to race, and in fact he wanted just to rose up and go back downstairs, but then two arms wrapped around him, and he wasn't able to escape anymore.

"Mi-Mikoto…", brunette said, feeling how his King's breath tickled his neck. Mikoto didn't say anything anymore, so Misaki thought that he was already sleeping. He let himself relax, and let his eyes close. Mikoto was so warm.

Some minutes passed, and Misaki was deep asleep, but then he suddenly felt something..moist against his neck. Youth's eyes flew open and he felt Mikoto's breath against his skin, and without telling he knew that his King was gnawing and licking his neck. And something on his lower body reacted in his King's doings.

"Mi-Mikoto..what are you—DOING?!", brunette let out a gasp when he felt how his King's hand sneaked into his pants.

"..nothing.", Mikoto just said, and licked youth's earlobe while trying to find his manhood and starting to caress it. Misaki let out a surprised moan when he felt how his King's slender fingers curled around his manhood, starting to slowly pump it. And then, Mikoto chanced their position, so Misaki was kneeling in front of him, and he was behind –actually hovering over- the youth.

"You call this -AH!- as 'nothing'?!", brunette tried to snarl, but Mikoto only made him sound like a needy slut.

"Shut up or I'll go rough for you.", Mikoto whispered huskily into his clansman's ear, and started to pull brunette's pants off.

'Oh please god no! This is happening too fast..!', Misaki thought, and buried his face into the mattress of the sofa. Mikoto didn't really pay attention to this, and then he just caressed youth's butt, until he pushed one finger inside the younger, making Misaki to moan loudly. After couple of seconds he added a second finger, and that caused the youth go over the edge, cumming into his King's hand.

"..oh? Already?"

"So-sorry…"

Mikoto just hummed, and started to prepare Misaki properly. He didn't want to hurt the boy. Misaki was just moaning and squirming under his King, getting used to it and enjoying of those waves of pleasure. Brunette wanted it to last a little longer, but his King had something else in his mind, and he removed his fingers, and started to open his pants. Misaki heard how the zipper behind him opened, and his body tensed.

"Mikoto..?", that brunette whispered, trying to glance over his shoulder, but it was kind of difficult to see in that darkness.

"Don't worry, Misaki..I won't hurt you…", Mikoto whispered into younger's ear, and Misaki heard how the older was grinning. Then he felt something poking him, and he knew what would happen next. He tried to keep his body relaxed, but it tensed when Mikoto started to thrust in. Misaki let out a cry, and Mikoto stopped, letting the younger to adjust. Then, when he had waited enough, he continued to pushing himself inside the younger.

"If it hurts too much, just say it.", the King said, when he was finally fully inside. Misaki nodded, even if he knew that Mikoto didn't saw it. Mikoto sighed, and bit younger's neck, starting to move. Misaki let his upper body drop against the sofa, giving Mikoto some more access. Mikoto hummed with satisfaction and started to move faster, still gnawing youth's neck. Little by little Misaki got used to it, and he didn't felt pain anymore. Only pleasure.

"Ah! Mikoto! Mo-more~! Faster~! Ha-ah!"

"Heh..you don't have to tell me what to do, Misaki…"

Misaki turned his head to see his King's face, who then pressed their lips hungrily together. Misaki just wanted to drown into this moment. Only he and his King…

"Mhah!?", brunette moaned when he felt Mikoto hit his prostate, and he heard how the male behind muttered 'found it', starting to hammer that spot with every thrust.

"Mi-Mikoto! Stop..! Please..! I'll-Ahn!-", and it was enough to send him over the edge. Mikoto felt how brunette's inner walls squeezed around his member, and he let himself to come inside the younger. Misaki gasped when he felt a warm liquid bursting in. Mikoto just started to lick brunette's neck, and then he pulled out, and Misaki let his lower bosy to drop against the sofa, and Mikoto lie down behind him, pulling him into a warm embrace.

Some seconds passed, and Misaki was nuzzling against his King's chest, and Mikoto was inhaling youth's scent.

"..mm, Mikoto?"

"Yeah?"

"Why..?"

"Hnn? Why? Well, I just felt like doing it..with you. And..you're kinda cute."

Misaki let out a small chuckle and a small smile appeared on youth's lips when he heard his King's words. Mikoto just sighed and pulled the brunette even closer to him.

"But now, sleep. And don't try to get up by yourself, ok? Just woke me up, and I take you to the downstairs…", Mikoto said, kissing younger's forehead, and then he closed his eyes, starting to doze off. Misaki just smiled, whispering 'good night' before closing his own eyes.

* * *

**..aand done! Well, I guess that this could be better, but it is evening and I'm tired and I should go and eat something or even drink a cup of tea or something |''D But..yeah. I'll tell you guys..I WILL WRITE MORE OF THEM! I JUST NEED TO! Dx /shot**

**But now Kettu-chan signs off~ o3o**


End file.
